Lovestruck Terrorist
by gabstergirl
Summary: Everything seems to be running smoothly after Lelouch killed Charles at the time of Nunnaly's attempt at making Japans Special Administrative Zone. But with a group of resistance fighters and Suzaku ignoring him, maybe things aren't going so smoothly after all. Can Lelouch beat the resistance army and win Suzaku's heart? Suzalulu, Slightly AU


**Hello, this is my first Code Geass fanfic!**

**These two are my OTP, so I'm really excited to write this!**

**Well, here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy :D**

Lelouch, in his Zero garb, walked down the pristine white halls of the castle calmly, heading towards his large office on the 7th floor.

It had been four months since he had killed Charles VI Britannia and the black knights had won against the Britannian military. He still remembered the plan clearly. He had managed to sway Suzaku to his side, along with a few others, like Lloyd and Cecile. His identity had not been revealed to them, but they trusted Suzaku enough. They had formulated a plan to get Charles himself to show up at Nunnally's attempt to create the Special Administrative Region in Japan. Their plan had worked successfully, with Lelouch and Suzaku along with the black knights killing Charles and CC killing VV. "_If only my plan had gone down without a hitch…" _he thought sadly. Before they had managed to kill Charles, he had shot Nunnally in the heart, killing her instantly. Lelouch clenched his fists before once again relaxing them. "_I can't be always be angry; I must use my life to protect people. It's what she would have wanted" _He thought just as he entered his office.

Ignoring the other people sitting on the twin black couches in the middle of them room, he strode to his large mahogany desk before removing his Zero mask and rubbing his temples.

"Not even a "good evening" tonight lulu?" Asked Kallen teasingly.

"Looks like he's too busy pouting" commented Villetta.

Looking up, he was met with the face of two amused women, and one man who didn't even bother to look up from his paper work.

"Not in the mood you two. Go to bed like everyone else" Lelouch growled out.

While the two women continued to chat, Lelouch stared at Suzaku. From the moment they had formed their alliance, he had been cold to the poor terrorist, not even bothering to look at him unless completely necessary. While the smaller man acted like it didn't bother him when the brown-haired knight ignored him, it certainly did. The whole while Suzaku was ignoring him, Lelouch realised something. He loved him. He was still somewhat pissed that Suzaku had betrayed him, those feelings were nothing compared to what he felt when he was close to the taller man. He was glad for his mask, else people would see that while reading paperwork, Lelouch would sometimes stare at him, or when he was close he would blush like a virgin. Which he was. But he tried not to let that bother him, thinking 18 is still "too young".

Over the course of the months since he had beaten his father, he had become considerably closer to Kallen and Villetta, as they were essentially the only one he talked to without being "Zero". They often teased him when they were alone whenever they had the opportunity, "_Why is it so fun to pick on me, I wonder…" _

Kallen stood up, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts. "Well, I'm off to bed" she said before walking towards the automated door.

Villetta glanced at the clock, "I better be off as well. You gonna stay up Suzaku?" She asked, glancing down at him.

He looked up and smiled "No, I think I'll finish this up tomorrow." She nodded and turned to Lelouch.

"You should sleep too. Leader of the nation or not, you're still a kid." She said in a somewhat motherly tone before walking out, not bothering to wait for a response.

That left the two men alone in the office.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch started

"Goodnight" Suzaku said interrupting him, before storming out of the room.

Lelouch sighed before putting his helmet on, expecting this response. He then adjusted his clothing and walked into the hall heading to his room, hoping not to meet anyone still awake for fear he might take his frustration out on the unsuspecting person.

-_**Line break**_-

The young prince lied awake in his king size bed, attempting to relax into the memory foam mattress and the Egyptian silk sheets.

Giving up with a frustrated grunt, he simply stared at the ceiling of the large purple-themed room, thinking of Suzaku. "_If only he'd just see it my way. He has to realise I had to other choice but to become Zero. If I hadn't, the world would still be under that bastards reign!" _He thought of Euphie and how he had explained what really happened in hopes of his and Suzaku's friendship returning, but all he got was a nod, before Suzaku went back to ignoring him.

He flipped onto his side and came face-to-face with his Zero mask, which was sitting on his small black bedside table. He often wondered if he'd ever be able to walk around without it, if he'd ever expose himself to the black knights. He shook his head, "_Yea, because finding out Zero was a Britannian prince would go over so well" _he thought sarcastically. He could already see Tamaki having a seizure at his precious Zero turning out to be Lelouch VI Britannia, eleventh prince of the Britannian Empire. He snorted, _"Oh yea, wouldn't that be just a wonderful idea". _His thoughts drifted back to Suzaku, as they often did and imagined the taller man forgiving him, and kissing him afterwards. He imagined the others large hands running all over his thin body, planting kisses down his sensitive neck. With a blush, Lelouch flipped over, willing himself to sleep and trying to ignore the warm feeling all over his body at the thought of the green eyed Japanese.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, is it worth continuing? If so please leave a review! **

**Depending on what people want, I might write a lemon I coming chapters**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I'm usually pretty good about those, but I don't have a beta so you never know :P**


End file.
